A compromise towards love
by Ajariel the Bloody
Summary: SLASH My first attempt at slash. Draco Malfoy learns that in love, you can't always have what you want. Harry Potter learns Draco Malfoy doesn't need his protection. A story in which the chosen path will determine the fate of the world.


CHAPTER FIRST 

-Dray! Don't do that!" Useless git. The only thing he could tell me was to be careful. As if he could give me any advice in that particular domain.

I glared at him, got straight up, as propelled by invisible forces, and slammed the door on my way out.

Like HE could give me any advice whatsoever on how to run my life. Like HE hadn't already ruined it enough. Enraged, I looked back at the closed door, as if it would do me any good. It didn't.

The hero. Sure. His words were to be taken seriously, but to me they were poison, climbing to my brain. I had trusted the wrong person from the start. Why on earth did I have to trust HIM? Why on earth did I have to fall for HIM? Why on earth did I have to fall in love with HIM? Why ME? Why HIM? Why?

Mad as hell, I made a run towards my room, fists jammed in my pocket, hoping he wouldn't follow. Half-hoping. He didn't. I passed the big brick wall, muttered the password angrily, shoulders hunched, and stormed to my private apartments.

They say money can't buy all. It can buy most things. It can buy people. They also say you can't buy love.

They never said it wasn't free. They never warned me. Nobody had prepared me, or even told me.

Bloody day! Bloody life! Who would have been prepared?

I sat on my bed, leaning against one of the bedpoles. I loved someone who treated me like I wasn't half his age. Truth be said, he was older than I, him being born in July and I in November, but that was no reason. I was in the age where I could take my own decisions. He didn't need to be protective with me. I can take care of myself. A Malfoy never needs protection. A Malfoy symbolises power. A Malfoy is power.

Though it seemed hard to understand for him. Why? Couldn't he let me live, without trying to choke me all the time? I didn't need his protection, or his pity, or his reputation. A Malfoy is a Malfoy.

That isn't about to change.

But my idea of love took one serious blow that day.

I broke in cries, desperate. Nobody would listen to what I had to say! It was all about getting me out of danger, but truth is, I couldn't have cared less about what dangers I was facing due to my actions. I banged my head against the column, thinking, _If this is love, then love is hell. I'm out of that shit, then. Love's not what I thought. It's never what I think. And nobody thinks that counts. Not even HIM. Why, o, why? I'm just so tired. It's unfair, as is everything else. WHY? _

I continued banging my head, and it didn't do much good, neither to the column, neither to my head. And I was just as confused and tired when I stopped.

I lay on my bed, sobbing. Tears were streaming on my face, like acid rivers, two red hot irons pressed on my cheeks.

I fell asleep like that, the light growing dimmer and dimmer around my red eyes, wishing I was dead.

**_Why, o why? I'm just so fucking tired! _ Of what, my precious, we wants to know? Dunnoh, felt like mocking poor lil' Dray. Don't get me mistaken here, okay? I love Draco, he's my favourite character (who else is there, my precious?) of the books, and movies, he's so classy and arrogant, and this was my first attempt at slash (Not an ATG fic), so I hope I'm not committing any discrimination towards any gay people, because, really, that's not the objective. Right, and if you don't like gay or lesbian people, than piss off. I'm straight, and that doesn't make me narrow. Can't accept it? Fuck off, because the world doesn't need any more close-minded people like you, and don't bother flaming me with that, because you know I'll just laugh my ass off and wonder why morons like you dwell on the surface of the already much polluted Earth. I hope next time you won't choose to read a fic that clearly indicates it is slash, which means it includes a love story between two men or two women. **

**-Ajariel the Bloody, -**

**As they say, Au revoir, arrigato, and go to hell. This is, I'm convinced, an excellent way to make new friends. I'm terrible.**

P.S. I did you guys a favour. I had this incredibly long and tedious author note, but I dramatically reduced it. Dramatically. So tell yourselves it could have been worse than it already is. Far worse. 


End file.
